Ava Winchester
by StoriesbyLia
Summary: Four months ago Ava Winchester, sister to Sam and Dean, was send to hell. Everything happened so fast and the guilt is eating the boys alive. What will happen when she returns? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my story about Ava Winchester!

I changed the story a bit, so please start from chapter 1! :-)

I do not own anything except Ava!

Hope you like it! **Please review!**

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

General POV

The doorbell rang and Bobby went to open it.

"Hey Bobby. Long time no see. How ya doin?" Dean asked walking inside. Sam followed.

Bobby got nervous. If they found out they would definitley kill him.

"Uhm hey boys. Could have called me before you got here." he responded unamused.

Dean turned round to face him. "Huh? Something going on here?" he asked curious.

Bobby shook his head nervously. "So what ya doing here?" he grabbed beer out of the fridge handing it to Sam and Dean who nodded quietly.

"Haven't heard from you..since..well.." Dean's face suddenly turned sad. "Since Ava is gone." he continued fast. Bobby put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Dean. Had to deal with this whole situation as well." he answered softly.

Sam grabbed a chair and so did Dean. "Do you mind if we stay here for a few days? We're looking for a new case." he asked.

Bobby's hand rushed through his now sweaty hair. "Uhm. Guys, it's uhm.. You can't stay here now." he answered. Dean frowned. "Bobby. U okay?" he asked.

"Yeah..don't ask me that shit." he quickly replied. Dean got up walking over to Bobby. "Who's here?" he asked loud. "Nobody." "Nobody the hell!"

Dean screamed at Bobby's answer. Dean walked past Bobby through the house, looking for something who might give him an answer to Bobbys weird behaviour.

Sam still sat at the table watching Bobby concerned. After a few minutes Dean came back. He looked frightened, shocked and at the same time worried as hell.

Sam got up quickly. "Dean, you okay?" he asked his older brother. Dean kept staring at Bobby.

"Is there anything you wanna tell us?" his face grew harder.

"Dean, what's going on here?" Dean turned to Sam and handed him a silver bracelet. It was Ava's bracelet and he remembered her wearing it at..well..at that horrible day four months ago. Sam's eyes got red dimmed. Bobby sighed heavily. "Fine. She's back." he said short.

Sam and Dean's jaw dropped. "The hell bobby? And you didn't tell us?!" Dean nearly screamed.

"Don't you talk to me like this son!" he responded angrily.

Dean's face turned sad. "So she's really back? How is she doing? She good? She hurt?"

"Of course she's hurt. You two send her right to hell. How can't she be hurt?!" he stated and the brothers faces turned guilty and sad.

"We know Bobby. We fucked up."

"That's right! You fucked up!" his voice was loud and hard.

"Where is she now? When did she come back?" Sam asked.

Bobby walked into the living room with Sam and Dean following him. He poured himself a glass of whiskey and sat on couch.

"Look guys. She knocked on my door a week ago. When I first saw her I wanted to cry. Bruises, burned skin, broken ribs, and so on. " He stopped and looked over to shocked Sam and Dean. "Well she's tough, you know her!" he gave them a weak smile.

"Why didn't she call us?" Sam answered carefully.

"She's not ready to see you guys. Look, she told me she doesn't know a thing about hell but I don't believe her. She must have gone through a lot of horrible shit." Sam's hand rushed through his hair.

"She's on a hunt right know. She comes back in the evening."

"You let her go on a hunt all alone?!" Sam asked irritated.

"No she's not alone. She's with my friend Jack. He needed some help and she wanted to go so badly. I just want her to be happy after all..well after all she has been through."

"We stay!" Dean stated. Bobby shook his head and took another sip. "Dean, give her some time. She loves you – both. But she...man.. she's broken on the inside." Bobby said softly. "Look boys, I've got a case. You..well..you wanna check that out?" he continued and Dean sighed heavily.

"Great." he answered sarcastically.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

2 days later -

"Sam this is just shit!" Dean walked up and down in the small motel room. Sam sat at the kitchentable, tiping something into his laptop. He sighed.

"She's somewhere out there and we are stuck in this case." Dean continued. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Sam who was staring at his laptop.

"But it seems you don't even care." he said in his direction. Sam looked at him sad. He stood up to face his older brother.

"You think I don't care about her?! You know what Dean? Shut up, just shut up." He walked past Dean but got stopped by him.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't mean it. It's just..I wanna have her back." He looked down sad. Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back. But first we need to check out what's going on in this freaking town." he smiled softly.

"Yeah you're probably right. So what did you found out?" Dean asked.

"A young woman was found dead." Sam answered. Dean gave him a confused look. "So?"

"She was found dead. And her whole body was ripped apart. Her insides all over the floor." Sam replied.

"Well yes, that's our kind of gig. What do you think Sammy?"

"It's Sam." He snapped. Dean rolled his eyes. "What do you think SAM?" Dean laughed.

"Looks like vampires." Dean nodded.

"Come on let's take a look at the girls body." Dean said and took his bags. Sam followed to the Impala.

Dean parked the Impala in front of the police station. They took their fake ID-Cards and walked inside the building - of course wearing a suit!

When on of the officers made their way towards their brothers they pulled out their ID-Cards and showed him.

"What's going on here?" the officer suddenly asked. Dean and Sam looked at each other getting nervous.

"I don't understand?" Sam asked confident.

"Is there an FBI-Agent reunion or something going on?" He laughed to himself.

"Anyway, the two other agents already checked the corpse. So I think you should go now. Everything's done here."

The officer took a step forward and looked Sam and Dean deep in the eyes. "Huh." he then grinned and shook his head.

"You both kinda look like the agent earlier. She had those green eyes and those blond hair as well." He first looked at Deans eyes and then at Sams hair.

He then went away leaving a stunned Sam and Dean behind.

"Dean, you really think Ava was here?" Sam asked walking straight at the Impala.

"Gosh Sammy I don't know. I'm really scared." he said and Sam gave him a soft smile. "We'll figure it ou!"

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

"Dean?!" Sam screamed in the phone as he heard his brother screaming at the other end. "Dean! Dammit answer me!" Sam screamed but the phone died.

"Shit." he mumbled to himself. Sam got nervous. Dean left to get to the near bar not longer than an hour ago and now he got that weird call. Something was going on! Sam jogged to the bar which was a few minutes away. He saw the Impala standing outside. He went inside the bar.

"Hey?" he asked the waitress. "You uhm, I'm looking for a guy. Brown hair, green eyes, leather jacket. You saw him?" he asked her.

She immediatley blushed. "You mean Dean?" Sam nodded. "Yeah he was there, but some friends of him stepped by and he went with them." she said. "Shit! You know where they went?" Her face grew worried. "Uhm no, sorry." Sam gave her a weak smile and left outside.

They found the dead women in an old barn not far away from the bar, so maybe Dean would be there as well. He got in the Impala and drove off!

"Dean?" Sam whispered into the darkness, when he entered the old barn.

"Dammit Sam! Leave! It's a trap!" Dean screamed but it was too late. A vampire appeared behind Sam knocking him out with a crowbar.

The next time Sam opened his eyes he and Dean were both tied up at chairs. "Sammy, are you okay?" Dean asked worriedly. "Yeah." he mumbled weak.

A young man was standing next to them. He licked his lips. "Good morning Sammyboy! Oh I'm soooo hungry!" The vampire said.

"Soon, Augustus." Another man stepped in the light. It looked like the leader. He took a step forward to Dean and punched him in his face - hard. He spit blood. He untied Dean and punched him again and again. Dean fell to the floor - growling in pain.

"Stop!" Sam screamed.

The leader laughed hard as he continued punching Dean. Then he turned away to face Sam. He pulled out a knife and held it against Sam's throat.

Just as he wanted to cut his throat, Sam heard a small and soft voice behind the vampire.

"Hey! Let me see your beautiful eyes." The soft but oh so familiar voice said sarcastically.

The leader turned around when suddenly his head was chopped off. Sam closed his eyes so that the blood wouldn't get into his eyes. Then he felt small hands untie him. When he opened his eyes he gasped in shock - It was Ava!

The she turned around to face the Augustus, the other vampire, and within a minute she managed to kill him too.

Dean got on his feet again but his eyes were pinned at his beautiful, fragile sister.

Her long blond wavy hair, her beautiful shimmering eyes, her little nose. Yes, it was her! Dean felt his heart beat as he looked at her.

She looked so strong but at the same time so broken, so tiny.

Please Review :-)


	2. Chapter 2

_Dean's POV_

"Hey guys." her soft voice filled the room.

Sam ran over and grabbed her into a tight hug. But she pushed him away.

Guilt took over mine and Sam's face. I walked over to both of them but she took a step back.

It nearly killed me seeing her like this. Her expression was emotionless, dead.

But to be honest I couldn't blame her for this. She put all her trust in us and we simply let her down. How could we do that?

How could Sam and I send this little girl to hell? How could we let that happen?

I was angry with myself! My fists were balled as if I wanted to punch myself for what I did.

Ava seemed to notice my weird behaviour.

She looked me deep in the eyes and I could see she knew what I was going through, what I was thinking.

She always knew how I felt, she was my rock, my little hero who always put my shattered self back together.

„Ava.I..We..We are so.." Sam's voice cracked. I looked over to him. He must have thought the same things as I did. He looked broken. Tears were forming in his eyes.

"It's okay Sam. I'm okay." She said calmly but I could see she didn't mean it.

"I need to go now." She turned around and walked away, but I just couldn't let her go again. I just got her back.

"Ava." I screamed. She turned around, her face looked pale, her eyes were red.

"By Dean." She said and walked outside.

Sam and I were left behind. Our hearts were filled with guilt.

"What did we do Dean?" Sam asked more himself.

"We let her down Sammy." I sighed.

"We should have protect her Dean, she's our baby sister."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNS

The ride back to Bobby's house was tense. Neither Sam nor I did speak a word. We had to much on our minds. When we entered Bobby's house it was silent.

"Bobby? You home?" Sam screamed.

Suddenly we heard someone ruhsing downstairs. It was Bobby.

"What the hell did you both do?!" Bobby asked furious. Sam wanted to answer, but Bobby interrupted.

"I told you to leave her alone!" he said upset.

"Bobby she saved our lifes. We were trapped and she helped us." I said. Bobby sighed heavily.

"I don't know how longer she can stand it. Hell has changed her a lot. She won't talk to me, won't scream, won't cry. She won't show her emotions, but inside it's killing her. How much more can she take?" Bobby said sad. He looked helpless.

"Let me talk to her." I said.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." he replied.

Then we heard someone leaving through the backdoor.

"Great! Looks like she heard us." Bobby said.

"I'll go after her." Sam said but Bobby held him back.

"Just give her some space boy. She won't talk if you push her."

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

 _Ava's POV_

I was running away from my brothers, from my pain, from myself. Hell had changed me.

Since I came back there was no night I didn't have nightmares about it.

The memorys were eating me alive, but I just couldn't tell anybody.

I didn't want to involve Bobby. I didn't want him to worry about me non-stop. But I'm afraid he already did.

Then I thought about Sam and Dean and immediatley tears welled up. Thinking about them made me feel like a little baby, like their little girl.

Four months ago my life was changed completely. Everything happened so fast. Lisa and Amelia were taken by demons, we tried to safe them

and then everything just happened. And I couldn't blame my brothers for this.

I knew Sam and Dean went through a hard time the last four months. Bobby told me they tried everything they could to get me back.

It nearly killed them knowing their was no chance to get me out of there.

But somehow I did. I didn't know how, I truly don't, but I'm glade someone did it.

But still I wasn't ready to open up, to meet my brothers, to forgive them. Hell had changed me, it killed me – literally.

I wasn't the same. I was different and I felt it. I felt so weak, so useless.

It was getting darker and colder. I was already gone 5 hours. I was pretty sure they were already worried as hell.

I went to the next gas station to warm myself up. I felt really exhausted.

I walked inside and got greeted by a young woman. "Can I help you?" She said friendly. I shook my head.

I grabbed a coke and wanted to pay when I saw this bottle of vodka. I didn't hesitate long and took it.

"Don't you seem a bit young for vodka?" The girl laughed when I handed her a few dollars to pay.

I took out my fake ID and showed it to her. "Trudy Ruse? 22 years old?" She laughed even harder.

"Can I pay now?" I asked pissed. What the hell was I doing here? I've never been drunk before.

Hell Dean and Sam didn't even let me eat the chocolate cake which was filled with a rum chocolate creme.

"Whatever." She took the money and I went outside. I sat on the cold ground and opened the bottle.

I emptied nearly half of the bottle in one sip. It was scaring me. My body warmed and I could feel the alcohol rushing through my veins.

Somehow it calmed me down. Yes, it felt good. I got up feeling dizzy as hell.

I decided to get back to Bobby's house and to finally face my brothers.

I missed them. I just wanted to hug them but something inside me always stopped me from doing so. Until now.

I had to get back to normal. I couldn't drown in self-pity.

I got up and started my long way back home. I was really drunk and it was hard to keep balance.

I wasn't far from home when suddenly a car stopped beside me. The driver opened the window.

"Hey beautiful. You look lost. Are you okay?" He had this creepy smirk on his face. That was the last thing I needed right now.

"Back off. I'm good." I answered and went on, now a bit faster. I nearly fell because I was still really drunk. But the car followed me.

"Oh looks like you're drunk as hell. You wanna have some fun? My friends and I are lonely too." He said. A cold shiver ran down my back. I was getting scared but at the same time angry as hell.

"Okay I'll say it one more time: Back off!" I screamed louder. Suddenly the car stopped and the passenger door opened.

A tall and young man got out first. He walked over to me and grabbed my arm roughly.

I could feel my blood rushing through my veins. My heart was beating faster and faster. I was immediatly clear and ready to fight.

I was a real fighter. Dad and Dean had trained me all this years and I was damn good in it.

I punched him hard in his jaw, he screamed in pain and fell on the floor. Two other men jumped out of the car. One was holding a gun.

"Shit." I mumbled to myself. I turned around and started running as fast as I could. I took out my phone and dialed Dean's number.

"Ava where are you? We've been looking for you for hours." I heard Dean ask worriedly at the other end of the phone.

"HELP!" That was all I could say before one of the guys catched up and smashed me on the hard concret. He was on top of me and punched right at my face.

I spit blood at his face. He punched again. I felt the diziness overwhelming my body but I forced myself to stay awake. I knocked him off of me and managed

to get on top of him. Then I hit him in his face - over and over and over - til he was out.

Just as I got up the third guy showed up. He was pointing a gun at my face.

"Who the fuck are you?" The man asked looking over to his two injured friends. He seemed frightened.

"Your worst nightmare." I said with a smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dean's POV_

Sam and I were speeding down the highway looking for our baby sister.

"Call her again, Sam." I stressed.

"She won't pick up Dean. I have already tried a thousand times." He answered but still he took out his cell phone and dialed our sister's number.

"Please pick up honey." Sam whispered into the phone but nothing happened. He hang up and looked over to me.

"What if she's in danger Dean? What if we loose her again?" His hand rushed through his sweaty hair.

"We'll find her Sammy. We just have to." I replied. Suddenly my phone started ringing. I pulled it out and froze.

"It's Ava." I pulled the car over and picked up.

"Ava where are you? We've been looking for you for hours." I said concerned.

"HELP!" I heard her screaming.

"Shit! Ava where are you? Talk to me honey!" My heart was beating fast.

"No, no, no, no, no, I won't loose her again!" I screamed to no one particular.

 _Ava's POV_

The guy was still pointing the gun at me. I had bruises all over my body and my face but right now I didn't care.

"So uhm what do you wanna do?" I asked. "Shoot me?" I wasn't scared of him. The guy looked weak, it would be easy to knock him out.

I took a step forward and his hands started shaking.

"Just put the gun down." I told him with a soft voice.

"NO!" He screamed.

"Well you had your chance." I laughed. I rushed forward and kicked the gun out of his hands. I punched him hard and he fell to the ground.

I grabbed his gun and started running. I didn't turn around to see if someone was following me. I just wanted to run away.

Out of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder. I fell and my head hit the hard ground. _Ouch!_ I held my shoulder. Someone just shot me!

I turned around when I suddenly met the driver's eyes. He managed to get on his feet again, took the gun and shoot me.

He walked over to me. As much as I tried I just couldn't move. My head hurt like hell. Then he was above me pointing the gun at my heart.

"You little bitch!" He said. I screamed for help but we were in the middle of nowhere.

His dark brown eyes were staring at me. His face looked cold and hard. I was pretty sure he was going to shoot. I was scared. A tear ran down my cheek.

I closed my eyes.

 _No this is not how you are going to die. You are a hunter. You are a fighter. You are strong! Your last name is Winchester, you just have to keep fighting. You are not going to die this way. Not here, not now._

I was praying for Sam and Dean to come and rescue me. I wished I talked to them, said I was sorry, hug them.

But now it would be too late for this. They will never know how much I still loved them. How much I cared. _  
_

My eyes were closed. I could still feel the guy staring at me. _Why am I not dead already? What is he waiting for?_

All of a sudden I heard someone whispering a name. I refused to open my eyes and concentrate. The whisper got louder. Castiel. _Who is Castiel?_

I felt a hand on my head. I quickly opened my eyes. I froze. The guy was gone. I sat up holding my shoulder and looked around.

They were gone. I was all alone. No men, no car, nothing, just me. I let out a sigh.

I took all the energy I had left, stood up and started my way home. My head was spinning, my shoulder was bleedind.

As I walked down the road and calmed down a bit I felt the alcohol again. I was still drunk.

 _Dean's POV_

Another two hours had passed and there was no trace of Ava.

Bobby called us and said we should get back but we refused.

"Dean look! There she is!" Sam was pointing at a small figure which was walking in our direction on the side of the road.

I hit the break and Sam jumped out of the car. I followed quickly.

When we got nearer she had tears in her eyes. Her face looked pale and bruised and her shoulder was bleeding.

"Ava you okay?" I heard Sam ask her. He took her head in his hands and checked her injuries. After a while she pushed him away. "I'm good Sam." She lied.

She was holding her shoulder and she was obviously in heavy pain.

"Ava please. We are here now. Let us help you." I said worriedly.

"Help me?" She laughed. "You did nothing to help me get out of hell!" Her voice was loud.

 _Ava's POV_

"You did nothing to help me get out of hell!" I yelled. My voice was loud. Much louder than I wanted.

"We did everything we could." Sam's eyes got watery.

"Well it wasn't enough!" I snapped back.

To be honest, I didn't really mean to be so harsh on them. I was just in a lot of pain, exhausted, tired, hurt and well...drunk! I knew what they've been through and I knew they tried everything they could. I just wasn't able to show them. All I could do right now was screaming and crying.

"I know munchkin." Sam answered broken.

"You know nothing!" Suddenly hot tears were streaming down my face. My whole body was aching and shaking and I could feel the alcohol rushing through my veins. I let myself fall on the hard concret. A few scratches started bleeding again, but I didn't care. Breathing got harder. I was definitely hyperventilating.

"How could you?" I sobbed and looked up to my brothers.

Dean got on the floor next to me, grabbed me and pulled me onto his lap. I started kicking and screaming but he didn't let go. He held me close. I could feel him shaking.

"Let me go!" I insisted while punching against his chest.

He still held me tight. "No. I'm not gonna let you go. I lost you once, and I swear to god I won't let that happen again!" And with this I stopped. I didn't expect that. I let myself fall into his arms and leaned against his chest. Tears were still coming.

 _Dean's POV_

I put my chin on her head. "I'm not gonna leave you!" I whispered and rocked her gently.

Sam set next to us and hold her hand. He looked sad and tired.

"Ava!" he suddenly said. My eyes widened when I looked down at her. Her t-shirt was drenched in blood.

"My shoulder Dean. One of the guys shot me." She said.

"Which guy?" Sam asked looking around.

"I don't know. They were driving with a car and stopped when they saw me. They wanted me to go with them but of course I told them to back off." _I grinned proud. That was my girl_! "Then they jumped out of the car and I defended myself. Then it happened. He wanted to end it but suddenly they were gone. I don't know what happened." She continued.

"Me neither but I'm glad you're safe now!" Sam replied and stroke through her hair.

She was still in my arms when she whispered my name. I looked down at her. "It hurts!" She mumbled.

"You lost a lot of blood munchkin." Sam stated. I carried her to the Impala and Sam sat with her on the backseat. He was holding her tight, keeping her safe.

She tried to get in a comfortable position but everytime she moved she screamed out in pain. "Sam. I'm tired." Sam shot me a worried glance. I hit the gas pedal!

"No you're not tired munchkin. You stay awake with me okay? Just stay awake." His voice was filled with fear.

"I...tr..." She whisperd and then closed her eyes.

"Sam everything okay back there?!" I asked glancing in the rearview mirror.

"Ava wake up!" He said and shook her gently. "Nonono munchkin you need to wake up now." He said one more time.

"Dean drive faster!" He screamed.


End file.
